Léonide
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Ficelle] Vraiment, Sora avait juste envie de se rouler dans l'herbe.


Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Ficelle, un jeu organisé par Geôlier de Fr, le forum francophone de Kingdom Hearts. Venez y faire un tour si vous ne connaissez pas !

La consigne était : « Les aventures de Sora en lion », proposée par elferie.

Le titre vient absolument de mon manque flagrant d'imagination pour les titres.

Bonne lecture !

Léonide

Sora se roula dans les herbes sèches. Bon dieu que cette sensation était agréable. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça dans sa forme humaine, d'une parce que ça lui en fichait plein les cheveux – et non, il n'appréciait pas de passer une demi-heure à démêler ses épis qui étaient déjà catastrophiques en temps normal sans avoir besoin d'être parsemés de brins d'herbe jaunie – et de deux parce que ses articulations, beaucoup moins souples, lui faisaient presque mal. Il avait les épaules pointues, et finissait toujours par avoir des bleus – plus gros que tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir durant ses multiples combats, comme quoi le plus grand danger, c'est soi-même.

En venant ici, il avait espéré croiser Simba, mais ce dernier était en vadrouille avec Timon et Pumbaa et en l'absence du mâle dominant, Nala était trop occupée à prendre en charge non seulement les chasses mais aussi toute l'organisation du groupe pour passer du temps avec lui. C'était un peu décevant, et il avait pensé à partir, avant de voir tout à côté ce _gros tas d'herbes_ sèches, qui semblait juste l'appeler et alors il s'était souvenu combien c'était bon d'être un lion. Une partie de ses compétences était inutilisable mais il avait une agilité bien plus importante que d'ordinaire – qui ne le débarrassait cependant pas de sa maladresse habituelle – et puis aucun vêtement ne l'embarrassait, seule sa chaîne pendant encore à son cou.

Entendant un bruit vers sa droite, Sora se releva sur ses pattes, étirant son dos en faisant sortir et rentrer ses griffes sur le sol. Il tourna la tête pour voir, une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, Riku. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant que celui-ci était sous forme humaine. Il lui semblait que les vêtements magiques transformaient automatiquement les voyageurs comme eux en animaux de la savane, il avait dû se tromper. Plissant les yeux, il vit que son ami, à la vérité, portait des habits d'intérieur, un simple jogging et un T-shirt, qui n'avaient rien d'enchanté. Ceci expliquait cela. À la connaissance de Sora, c'était la première fois que Riku s'aventurait dans ce monde, et, décidant de le surprendre, il se défit de son collier, à grand renforts de griffes et de museau, pour finalement la poser juste à côté d'un rocher. Il se demanda si Riku parviendrait à le reconnaître et gambada vers lui d'un air joyeux.

L'humain eut un mouvement de recul, avant de voir le lion s'asseoir devant lui, l'air pas plus agressif qu'un chaton – vraiment, qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris, de venir chercher Sora dans ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien ? – et de s'accroupir pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne saurais pas où est Sora, toi, par hasard ? Un garçon, pas très grand – quoique, plus grand que toi quand même – avec les cheveux … un peu comme tes poils ? »

Sora fit non de la tête et l'argenté se releva, prêt à s'en aller, mais le lionceau vint se frotter contre ses genoux, avant de rouler au sol à nouveau. Vraiment, c'était le pied.

« Quoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, Sora se frotta encore contre les jambes de son ami. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire papouiller sous cette forme, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'humain ici, et comme les mains de Riku étaient déjà si agréables quand il lui ébouriffait les cheveux, il ne pouvait qu'être curieux de ce que ça ferait quand il était ainsi apprêté.

« Tu veux des câlins ? »

Sur ce, Sora se laissa tomber sur le flanc, offrant son ventre à son ami, qui eut un petit rire avant de s'asseoir par terre.

« Eh bah, t'es pas craintif, toi. Tu as déjà vu un humain avant ? »

Sora tenta d'hausser les épaules, mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce geste tout à fait humain, juste un roulement agréable de ses os contre sa peau et le sol. Bientôt, il sentit les mains de Riku se ficher dans se fourrure, juste à la base de son début de crinière. Il se demandait s'il se sentirait différent, plus tard, quand il aurait une vraie couronne de lion, si ça serait doux, ou juste comme quand ses poils pubiens s'étaient mis à pousser – décevant. Oh, les doigts dans son cou étaient tellement bons. Il se tordit le cou pour poser le haut de son crâne au sol, dans une position purement féline, qu'il n'aurait même pas envisagée sous sa forme humaine mais qui lui paraissait, ici, tout à fait naturelle. Riku eut un petit rire et se mit à gratter plus fort, juste sous la mâchoire, et Sora sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa gorge, le faisant plisser des yeux de plaisir.

« Mystère résolu. Les lions peuvent ronronner. Tu sais que t'es adorable, toi ? »

Autre mystère résolu : les lions peuvent rougir. Mais ça ne se voit pas sous la fourrure de leur face. Une chance pour Sora.

« Sérieusement, où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? Tu le crois, toi ? Il se dit, 'Tiens, aujourd'hui je vais aller visiter un monde tout seul comme un grand sans prévenir mon meilleur ami'! Ça lui prend comme ça, comme une envie de pisser. Est-ce que ça ne l'effleure pas une seconde qu'on pourrait s'inquiéter pour lui ? »

Sora haussa les sourcils. Ah, non, en effet, il n'avait pas songé à ça. Bah, Riku devait avoir l'habitude. Et puis ça n'était pas lui qui avait rejoint les ténèbres comme si c'était la meilleure idée du monde, hein.

« Mais bon, il est comme ça. C'est pas une lumière – ce qui est un peu ironique pour un maître de la Keyblade – mais il est profondément gentil. Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce que je te dis ? Je suis en trâin de faire causette à un lion. Génial. Yen Sid a peut-être raison. Peut-être que je devrais prendre un chat. »

Sora ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui sortit comme un grognement étouffé de sa gorge féline. Maître Yen Sid avait conseillé à Riku de prendre un chat ? Comme, pour ne pas se sentir seul ? C'était clairement une information à retenir.

« Cet abruti serait bien capable de se faire manger par un lion. »

À ces mots, Sora releva la tête et grogna clairement, vexé. Il n'était pas si maladroit, et il savait se défendre.

« Ça n'est pas contre les lions, hein, mais je veux dire … Vous êtes naturellement des prédateurs. Lui, il est plutôt … plutôt du genre petit oiseau ? »

Défait et surpris, Sora laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur la terre sèche. Il ne savait pas qu'il renvoyait cette image. Un oiseau, c'était mignon, et Sora n'avait pas envie d'être 'mignon' toute sa vie. Il était presque adulte, enfin ! Et puis il avait sauvé les mondes à plusieurs reprises.

Ceci dit, un lionceau, c'était mignon, aussi. Était-il condamné à être adorable ? Vivement la fin de la puberté – même s'il savait déjà qu'il était trop tard pour une poussée de croissance dans sa forme humaine.

Pendant quelques minutes encore, Sora profita des câlins et autres confessions de son meilleur ami avant de décider qu'il avait assez joué comme ça, et de tenter de faire comprendre à Riku qui il était. Fier de sa résolution, il se mit à tourner en rond autour de l'humain, tirant sur son T-shirt comme il l'avait longtemps fait, enfant. Voyant Riku s'agacer, il s'assit simplement devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, tentant sur son visage léonin un sourire benêt – qui, selon Riku, le caractérisait absolument. Mais il eut beau faire, adapter ses mimiques et ses habitudes, Riku ne voyait toujours rien, commençant juste à le trouver agaçant.

Se disant qu'il devrait être plus direct, Sora hésita à invoquer sa Keyblade, mais ça lui semblait trop brutal pour le fragile cœur de son ami. Et parler serait trop facile. Alors, se détachant de Riku, il retourna près du rocher pour prendre son pendentif dans sa gueule et le déposer devant Riku, tout sourire. Le visage de son ami se décomposa instantanément, comme il prenait conscience de la situation.

« Mon dieu, tu … tu as mangé Sora ? »

… Ou pas. Sora se frappa le crâne au sol. Franchement, de tous les porteurs de la Keyblade, qui n'était pas une lumière ?

.

Voilà ! Elferie, j'espère que ce court OS t'aura plu !

Je m'en vais de ce pas proposer une nouvelle consigne pour la Ficelle. À bientôt !

Review ?


End file.
